


Pilot Of Arno Stark Jr.

by Oct0ber123



Series: Earth-10022001X4D616 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel's Avengers (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Original Character-centric, Past Original Male Character(s)/Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Sassy, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oct0ber123/pseuds/Oct0ber123
Summary: Meet The Adopted Son And Nephew of Tony StarkArno Jr Gregory 'AJ' YoungAKAOwlclaw (Originally Named Red Owl)Now A New Family Member of The Avengers Family
Relationships: OMC & Everyone, OMC & Peter Parker, OMC & Tony Stark
Series: Earth-10022001X4D616 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967512
Kudos: 1





	1. Meet Arno

**Author's Note:**

> Like Comment Share

Eleven Months Ago

Nice Sunny day beautiful sky with everything that people should be proud of. 

It should always be like this for everyone.

Introducing Arno Stark Jr ‘AJ’, former actor, fiction novelist, and soon to be vigilante.

AJ remembered his favourite place to go when he wanted some quiet time from all the craziness happening at the compound.

He was only 15 years old and still liked to hide the fact that he’s smarter than everyone, but soon realized he’s gay.

He never came out to anyone ever… or yet if he wanted to, but he’s the nephew of genius billionaire philanthropist superhero, Iron Man

The thought of him being Thee Tony Stark’s only nephew is gay.

  
  
But he never told anybody and kept it a secret.

  
  
When he wanted to read a book about owls for a school project that’s when he met his first love of his life Trevor Lake.

  
  
Tall, blonde, doe eyes, smart, a bit mischievous, he was his first kiss and the someone who made him happy. 

  
After six months of dating Trevor, then told his Father-figured uncle Tony that he was gay, he expected something bad, but it soon became a warm and loving welcome of his introducing, but didn't tell him of being Owlclaw.

  
  
Tony became so happy for his son/nephew to trust him with his secret. 

  
  
Then months later.

  
  
AJ & Trevor are walking home from their latest date they’re on. 

  
  
In the middle of the street, just a few blocks away from AJ’s house, the Stark Jr. Tippytoe up to his boyfriend and gave him a moment of pecking him on his soft lips in front of an LGBT themed store. AJ turned around to leave kissing his last goodbye to his boyfriend. They both walk in separate paths. AJ snapped his eyes open, sleeping at the left side of his bed turning to the right he sees an empty side of his bed. He still can smell the perfume he used and deodorant wore. AJ sheds a tear from his eye and reached out the left side of his bed, he got up from his bed with a stack of boxes around his room and made his way to the bathroom. The vigilante brushed his teeth and looked at himself from the mirror.

Flashback

_AJ was brushing his teeth and Trevor gave him a lovely good morning kiss._

_AJ: (in his morning groggy voice) I thought you wanted to leave in the morning._

_Trevor: (mounting him and putting his arms around his neck from behind) I do but (kiss) I didn’t want (kiss) to leave without (kiss) a morning kiss (kiss)._

_AJ kissed his boyfriend back as he turned around and put his face on Trevor’s chest._

_Trevor nudged him back._

_Trevor: (laughing) HEY, you still have toothpaste on your face._

_AJ quickly rinsed his own face and looked at his disgruntled yet amused boyfriend._

_AJ: Better now (he shrugged)_

_Trevor leaned forward to his slightly short boyfriend, he put both his palms on his cheeks and kissed him gently._

Present

AJ looked at himself in the mirror, seeing the extra space of himself in the mirror, looking around himself and bows his head. 

AJ: (sad graveled voice) I know you left and you’ll never be back.

  
  
  


The Stark Jr got out from the bathroom and wore his regular clothes, a button shirt dress, slacks, fancy shoes, he put on his glasses, but took them off to wipe them first and fixed his hair revealing a side-shave on his left. The week of turning 16 without his boyfriend. He started packing up various clothes and items, just the clothes only, the other junk he would just sell on internet for his own personal project he’s planning 

  
He’s expecting his Uncle/Dad Tony to be here to help, but just gave him more time to box up secret equipment he’s been making in his basement. Tony is now selling his Nephew/Son’s home so he could move in with him. AJ & Tony have been distant ever since Tony became Iron Man, reassembling the team after the MODAK incident, but his Dad/Uncle wants to change that, he made a promise to his brother he would look after him and keep him safe. That’s what was just gonna do. Arno Jr picked up his belt, a belt that has an owl insignia on the center of the buckle, he’s still a vigilante from he and his boyfriend’s incident, Tony was there for him, but it wasn’t enough for AJ himself to let that problem slide.

He put his belt securely in a metal briefcase putting on the combination, he lifted the case and put it in a box field with styrofoam peanuts, he applied some tape on the box and stuck a Fragile-Handle-With-Care label on it. AJ hears a honk from outside which means his Dad/Uncle Tony is late for a reason, the Detective went out of his house to see a freaking expensive orange convertible in his yard, AJ saw his Dad/Uncle, but with another passenger who looks very familiar. AJ steps closer to them and can only recognize the only person who he’s best friends with from a long time ago.

  
  
  


AJ: (squints his eyes) Peter Skeeter ? 

AJ yelled and as soon as the webslinger knew one person who knew that nickname, a smile immediately grew on his face and started running towards his childhood friend.

Peter: (yelled) Arno Carno ? 

They both meet face-to-face and embrace each other for a hug that they both missed for a long time, now they’re united.

Tony looked confused and shocked at the unexpected reunion, as he steps closer to both of his kids he adores.

Tony: (scrunching his face and looking closer) Wait do you both know each other?

Peter: (enthusiastically) Yeah we do, a long time ago at preschool, he was like my first best friend before Ned and we’ve never seen each other since. (turns to AJ) Why didn’t you tell me that Mr. Stark is your Uncle?

AJ: (Freezes for a while) Well… I wasn’t… allowed to... tell people... because... I was... a secret… family child… maybe?

AJ cringes at his own answer

Awkward silence 

AJ: Okay um… is Happy with you ? Of course he is. I was waiting for you, so help me out with the boxes and be careful with fragile stuff and… alright let’s go.

The trio helped AJ with moving his stuff to the moving truck, while Peter and AJ are catching up on what’s been going on. Peter has been in MIT, has a girlfriend and is now an official Stark Industries Intern, while AJ has been talking about leaving his acting career and became a fiction writer. While Tony did most of the work putting the boxes in the moving van for 3 hours. Tony is tired. When he finishes and Happy arrives in his limo. AJ wryly smiles at Hogan.

AJ: What took you so long Happy

Happy: Well there’s this…

AJ: You know what? You’re late, I depended on you to be here on time. So obviously you can just go do what the **help** does when their late, kay? Kay.

AJ has that sassy attitude with a specific kind of people he likes to toss shade to whenever he’s upset or angry.

Tony never knew he had that kind of personality, well maybe Peter did know. Because if there’s anything that explains why Peter is AJ’s favourite person in the world. Well, it’s because he can be as Savage AF as he wants to be.

Let’s just hope that he can keep his secret superhero identity a secret though.


	2. Re- Uniting

The trio plus Hogan drove for hours in their limo.

AJ wasn’t talking while Peter was texting his girlfriend MJ, who he might not like later.

The young Stark was laying his head on the car cushion, looking out at the window. 

Viewing the trees and leaves being passed by the speeding vehicle.

He’s leaving the place where his Uncle/Dad raised him. 

Memories of Tony bringing in his 3 year old Nephew/Son into a safe place where Tony can protect him. 

AJ felt a familiar comforting arm on his shoulder.

Looking around he spots Tony giving him a reassuring look and smile.    
  


His Son/Nephew returns a gesture and puts his head on the Mechanic’s shoulder.

  
  


AJ: So am I gonna meet the rest of your team? (Closing his eyes gently)

Tony: Sure kiddo, (adjust his position to make AJ comfortable) but they had to leave for a last minute mission, but they insisted I should help you get settled while they can take care of a mission without me.

The young Stark looked at his brother figure, Peter, and gave each other a smile.   
  


Hours of driving at the Compound

AJ woke from his nap and got out of the limo.

He looked around his surroundings of the estate, (it freaking looks like a freaking estate) and walked towards the main building of the Compound

Happy: Pretty Interesting, huh?

  
  


AJ looks a Happy pretending to be in awe of him.

AJ: You have know idea. (He twirls around) 

Tony: (He claps and smiles) So I’ll introduce you to your room and then we’ll get started with packing.

Tony took both his Nephew/Son and Mentee/Son to the top levels of the building, walking down pass dozens of doors. Having a satisfied look on Tony and Arno’s faces with Peter being enthusiastic with his childhood best friend being back in his life. Heading to the top floor of the building, Tony pulled out his key card and swiped it on a keypad. His Uncle/Dad opened the door for his Son/Nephew.

Tony: … and this is your room (stares at both of his kids)

Arno walked in and took in the lavish atmosphere, everything in HIS room looked like everything he had back in Los Angeles when he was an actor. Fancy chairs, glass tables, spiral staircase, flatscreen television, and this was ‘just the living room’. 

He walked towards the staircase in his bedroom, and everything reminded him of his old bedroom: huge bed, walk-in closet, fricking big bathroom. It’s like all of his times in Hollywood are being remade.

Arno smiled and it was the first time he wasn’t pretending to be happy.

AJ: You have fricking got to be kidding me (he pulled off his coat).

Tony: Glad you love it kiddo, (turns to Peter) so why don’t you start helping him tour around the Compound while I help Happy with your stuff

Peter: (Nodded)

Arno felt relieved when he got to reconnect with Pete. 

Before Peter met Ned, Arno Jr/AJ is a kind person, Peter is a few years older than him (19), with AJ being younger (16), but back in what felt like kindergarten or pre-school. Peter and AJ were both the smartest in class, but AJ is secretly smarter than him. He later began to be more passionate in art rather than any science in any field.

AJ and Peter walked around the areas that look either boring or interesting, in AJ perspective. 

They walked around then stopped at Peter’s room, they both walked in and sat separately from each other.

AJ: So it’s been a while, how have you been? (sits on a nearby chair)

Peter: It was awesome, although it hasn’t been the same without you but I manage to help myself out. (sits on his bed) And I got into MIT, so.

AJ: Oh, that’s nice 

Peter: Yeah, what you?

AJ: Well, ever since my time in acting, I hadn’t gotten along with a few people there, I decided to retire early, and now I became a novelist.

Peter: Oh yeah, but didn’t they ban your books because it was super detailed and graphic with the murders?

AJ: (he looked down and took a while to answer) Yeah…

Tony: (Knocked on the door) Dinner’s ready.

Peter: Sure

AJ: Sure

They both said simultaneously.

At the dining room.

Tony: Oh and the rest of the band is not here yet, they said that they’ll be back for tomorrow.

AJ: (stares at his Uncle/Dad) Yeah, Sure

The trio ate and talked about their lives.

Arno was being being himself when he went into his new bedroom: checking social media, instagram, tumblr and ect. Looking at some photos liking them or commenting that kind of thing. Tony knocked on the door.

Tony: Hey kiddo (he walks in) I like what you did to the room.

AJ: Yeah, pretty much my taste (stares and grins) 

Tony walked to the side of his bed sitting just staring at him, not making things feel awkward.

Tony: So how are you feeling? Cause ever since with Trev-

AJ: I told you and I promised that we never mention about my problem, this has nothing to do with Trevor (looking flustered)

Tony: I just wanna know if they're... is anything you wanna talk about (puts a hand on AJ's shoulder) you know I'm here for you, right?

AJ: (He looks at Tony) I just thought after my mistakes with my ex's, I thought I could move on from Trevor, that incident, my sober from my addiction, and now that I just moved in with you, I just wanna start over. (AJ leaned on Tony's shoulder)

Tony: Take it easy Arno, just small steps and I promise the pain will go away, everything's gonna be alright, if there are any problems you know we both can face it together. (Tony comfortably rubs his back)

That was one promise Tony made to his brother, no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Ensayne- Insane  
> Cycokyller- Psycho killer,  
> Bludymynded- Bloody minded  
> Merederer- Murderer  
> Dedtrayle- Dead trail  
> Grymryeper- Grim Reaper
> 
> Help Me Pick One Word To Use, I'm Planning To Make A Fictional Place Based On One of These Words
> 
> Please Vote


End file.
